


Raising Morale

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Orgy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle to determine the fate of the galaxy is about to begin but Shepard looks bleakly out on the troops.  They have been fighting a hopeless war for so long that their morale is on the floor.  Shepard is desperate to find a way to lift their spirits...and has an idea based on a comment made by Wrex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Raising Morale – Part 1 **

The time has come.

The battle for all time has begun. The location? Earth.

The Crucible has been completed and is ready to deploy. However, the final component has been seized by the Reapers and now orbits Earth. The only way to get to the Citadel is through a Conduit the Reapers have built at the heart of London. Getting there would not be easy…

Commander Jane Shepard stood at the Forward Operating Base, overlooking the troops as they prepared for the final push. Though she knew in her heart there was still hope she had to admit that things looked bleak. Despite uniting all the fleets in the galaxy the Reapers were still steadily ripping through the Sword Fleet over Earth. Only half of the Hammer Fleet ground forces actually made it to the FOB. Shepard could see the faces of all the men and women who have made it thus far. Morale was on the floor.

Shepard pondered a way to raise the morale for the troops but was drawing a blank. There were only so many rousing speeches a person could give before they start to lose their effectiveness. Shepard didn’t have much left to say to everyone.

But despite this she noticed one group that still seemed oddly invigorated despite the losses and devastation. The krogan were fighting fierce and plowing through all Reaper forces in their way. They were laughing and sharing ryncol with each other and overall having a good time despite the looming danger. Shepard found Wrex giving his troops a rousing speech of his own, not that they needed it. When he was done he joined Shepard looking out over the base with a big grin on his face. Shepard couldn’t take it anymore. She asked Wrex his secret. Why was he in such a good mood? How did his men get so much energy despite everything they had faced? At first Wrex just chuckled.

**Wrex:** “I’m not sure if I should tell you.”

**Shepard:** “C’mon, Wrex! What’ve you got to lose?”

Wrex chuckled again. He looked around to check to see if anyone else was in earshot and then continued.

**Wrex:** “You know, if you asked Bakara this question she’d give you a very different answer than I would.”

**Shepard:** “What’d she say?”

**Wrex:** “She’d say our energy comes from having a future. Because of the genophage every krogan knew our species was doomed so a lot of us didn’t see much point in, well…anything. But now that the genophage is cured we have something to fight for so we give it our all!”

Shepard nodded her head. That definitely sounded like what Eve would say.

**Shepard:** “And what would _your_ answer be?”

Wrex looked around again and leaned in close.

**Wrex, softly:** “It’s because…we all got laid…”

Shepard blinked a few times while Wrex laughed at her stunned expression.

**Shepard:** “…What?”

**Wrex:** “Think about it, Shepard. What’s the one thing that can really throw a man off his game? Sexual frustration. During the genophage only a handful of females were fertile. To protect them we kept them isolated and only allowed few people access. Those that weren’t fertile didn’t see much point in sex unless they could get pregnant. That left countless krogan with a lifetime of sexual frustration and no outlet. You know why people always said krogan looked grumpy? That’s why. But now that the genophage is cured all the females are looking for some action! I tell you, the krogan have never felt so alive!”

Shepard couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

**Shepard:** “Wrex, you’re insane.”

**Wrex:** “Am I? Tell me something, before Ilos did you and Liara get it on?”

Shepard blushed but slowly nodded.

**Wrex:** “Thought so. I saw how you fought on Ilos. You tore through those geth like they were made of paper! I had _never_ seen you fight like that! And I spoke with that synthetic, EDI, and she told me how fiercely you fought at that Cerberus space station. You and Liara did it again, didn’t you?”

**Shepard:** “Alright, enough! I get your point.”

Wrex chuckled again and walked away, leaving Shepard wishing she had never asked. She went back to quietly staring out over the base, her mind swimming with strange thoughts. She hated to admit it but Wrex did have a point. She felt incredibly invigorated after each night with Liara. When she first landed on Ilos she felt like she could rip Sovereign in half with her bare hands. If only there was some way to duplicate this for the troops…

Then bolt of inspiration struck Shepard, a very bizarre and twisted one. She shook her head hard to try and get it out but it was stuck. How could she even conceive of such a bizarre idea?! There was no way it would work. Or would it? Shepard pondered this idea for some time. The more she thought about it, the more sense it began to make. This was the final battle to save the galaxy from certain doom. There would be no second chances. This was not the time to hold back. If this plan would even the slightest chance to improve their odds they had to take it. But the problem is that Shepard could not pull this off on her own. She would need some help to get things started…

Minutes later Shepard stood in front of Liara, EDI, Ashley and Tali, having just finished explaining to them her plan. Her squad stared at her while Shepard stood quietly, her face almost as red as her hair. EDI’s expression was blank. Liara was surprisingly calm but Shepard did notice she was blinking an awful lot. Tali’s expression was hard to read behind her mask. Ashley had an amusing expression as though she had smelled something foul. She was holding a bottle of water in her hand. The bottle slipped out and rolled away but her hand remained frozen like she was still holding it.

**EDI:** “Shepard, did you suffer a severe cranial trauma during the last battle?”

**Tali:** “I…can’t even find the words.”

**Ashley:** “I can. Shepard, you’ve completely fucking CRACKED!!!”

**Liara:** “Shepard, love, you can’t seriously be proposing…an orgy?”

Shepard knew she would get these reactions. Fortunately she had prepared a counter-argument.

**Shepard:** “I agree. It’s stupid. It’s insane. I should be committed to a mental hospital for even thinking of it. But it could work, if we just gave it a shot.”

**Ashley:** “Work? Work _how_?!”

**Shepard:** “Think about it, Ash. If you we’re going to die within the next hour, what would be the last thing you’d want to do?”

**Ashley:** “I’d want to get…”

Ashley’s voice trailed off and her disgusted expression was replaced with a surprised one. She had started to say the first thing to come to her mind without really thinking about it. What did come to mind surprised her.

**Shepard:** “You’d get laid, wouldn’t you? Well there are thousands of men and women out there who will have the exact same gut reaction. I’m willing to bet there are a lot of virgins out there too. They’ll be afraid to fight because they’re afraid they’ll die before they get a chance to lose their virginity. But if they just did they may fight with a sense of fulfillment and give it their all against the Reapers! And right now that’s exactly the kind of spirit we need!”

Everyone was quiet for a long time.

**EDI:** “The Commander…does make sense.”

Ashley looked incredulously at EDI.

**Ashley:** “You’re actually buying this?!”

**EDI:** “I have observed several incidents of human behavior both in real life and on the extranet that support this, one of which involves you, Lieutenant-Commander Williams. After engaging in sexual intercourse with Lieutenant Vega at the party I noticed a significant improvement in your combat performance during the following mission. If we can duplicate this with the other soldiers gathered here our chances of success will improve drastically.”

Liara was quiet for a while but decided to voice her opinion.

**Liara:** “I have always stood by your side, Shepard. I don’t intend to stop now. If you think it will help, I will join you.”

**EDI:** “As will I.”

Ashley slapped her forehead in disbelief.

**Ashley:** “Tali, surely _you_ have something to say against this?”

Tali looked around nervously. You couldn’t tell because of her helmet but Shepard suspected she was blushing underneath.

**Tali:** “It…actually doesn’t sound like a half bad idea. I just wish I could participate.”

**Shepard:** “Who says you can’t? Weren’t you telling me how the geth are helping your people improve your immune systems?”

**Tali:** “…Yes?”

**Shepard:** “You have some geth in your suit already helping you with that, don’t you?”

Tali looked around nervously again then nodded her head.

**Tali:** “But I’m not sure if my body is ready yet.”

**Shepard:** “Only one way to find out. And we’ve got plenty of antibiotics ready just in case.”

All eyes now turned to Ashley. She couldn’t believe it. Out of all the crazy things she’s seen since first joining the Normandy, this certainly took the cake. After a few minutes of enduring their stares Ashley chuckled and shook her head. They all had made up their minds. It was pointless to fight them.

**Ashley:** “You know what? Why not? I’m probably going to die out there anyway. Might as well die right…”

Ashley then started undoing her top.

Shepard’s Orgy was about to begin…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Raising Morale – Part 2 **

Ten minutes after their meeting, Shepard and Liara walked out into the middle of the FOB completely wrapped in thick black blankets. They were blushing heavily because they were completely naked underneath. Though this was her plan Shepard was still plenty nervous about it. When they were in position Shepard looked to Liara who nodded to her in encouragement. Shepard took a deep breath and began.

**Shepard:** “Everyone! Attention everyone! Gather around!”

No one had noticed them before she spoke up. Everyone was busy trying to keep their nerves calm and their minds occupied with whatever task they could. Having finally noticed the famous Commander Shepard and an asari standing there, they all quietly formed a circle. What was Commander Shepard going to say? Why was she wrapped in this blanket? These questions swam through the minds of everyone assembled. Once everyone was in place Shepard took another deep breath and started again.

**Shepard:** “Everyone, I know you’re scared. Things seem bleak, even hopeless. But we must not give up! We must not lose faith! We must face the Reapers with everything we’ve got! As your commanding officer it is my duty to ensure that everyone present is refreshed and ready to fight with as much strength and vigor as you can muster! To that end…”

Shepard and Liara threw off their blankets, exposing their naked bodies and striking sexy poses.

**Shepard:** “You are free to use our bodies however you wish! Fuck us good and find your will to fight!”

Shepard’s words echoed over the crowd. She could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her and Liara, wide and disbelieving eyes. For the longest time, no one moved. No one breathed. For a minute Shepard was beginning to think she had made a mistake. She was afraid she was making a fool of herself and seeing their hero like this would demoralize the troops instead.

Just as she was about to reach down for her blanket a large pair of hands came from behind her and groped her breasts. The man squeezed them hard and played with her nipples. Soon he released one tit and fumbled around with his armor and removed his crotch plate. Shepard felt a nice thick dick rubbing against her ass for a few seconds and then was shoved into her pussy. Shepard squealed with delight at this soldier’s enthusiasm…and at the size of his dick. She loved having sex with Liara but from time to time she did miss a nice thick dick pounding her pussy. The man fucking Shepard grabbed her arms and used them to pull her back as he fucked her. It felt incredible! She moaned uncontrollably with each thrust.

This one soldier’s initiative brought down the floodgates of sexual tension. Dozens of men started ripping their armor off and crowded around Shepard and Liara for a turn. One soldier tackled Liara and pushed her onto her back. Before Liara could get her bearings she felt the man’s strong hands squeezing her tits. She felt something big and warm rubbing against her pussy. She quickly realized it was a man’s dick. This was the first time she saw one in person. Was he going to stick it in next? The answer was yes. The man started to suckle the asari’s tits and quickly forced his big cock into her pussy. It was massive! And it felt fucking great! 

Shepard tried to keep an eye on Liara while having sex. This was the first time Liara ever had sex with men so she was worried about her. Liara was quickly getting the hang of it. The first guy to fuck her was so excited that he finished rather quickly. He withdrew his cock and backed away but Liara was far from satisfied. She motioned for another man to come towards her and signaled for him to lie down. She had gotten it in her pussy. Now she wanted it in her ass. She brought herself down on the man’s cock and felt it pressing against her asshole. She forced herself down the rest of the way and managed to fit the entire thing inside. This was her first time getting anal so it hurt but there was pleasure in this pain. She started bouncing up and down and enjoyed her first ass-fuck. Her tits bounced and jiggled with her and the men stared at them like they were mesmerized. One man came up to her and offered her his cock. She grabbed her tits and offered to give the man a tittyfuck. She sandwiched his cock between her tits and massaged them as she continued her ass-fuck, all with a big smile on her face.

Shepard smiled herself at how well her love was doing. While she kept getting it in her pussy another man ran up to her and held his cock up to Shepard’s face. She sniffed his cock and licked it a few times before opening her mouth. The man slid it right in and Shepard enjoyed her first blowjob in years. The first man let go of her arms just as two more men approached from the sides. Not wanting to leave them out, she grabbed their cocks and gave them handjobs. Shepard continued to watch Liara out of the corner of her eye. She had finished her tittyfuck and was now giving two men handjobs just like her. Shepard did her best to smile with a cock in her mouth and happily went back to sucking.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Raising Morale – Part 3 **

Meanwhile on the other side of the FOB Ashley was wandering around in a black blanket look for the right opportunity to start. No one on this end of the base knew what was going on with Shepard and Liara and they were all hard at work. There Ashley was with only a blanket between her naked body and the world and she had no idea where to begin. She started to regret parting ways with EDI and Tali. With someone else there maybe she could work up some more courage but she kept falling short. She couldn’t bring herself to walk up to a total stranger and ask them to fuck. That just wasn’t her. Thankfully she saw a familiar face.

James was giving orders to some men near a barricade. He finished and dismissed them as Ashley approached. He turned to greet her and smiled.

**James:** “Hey Ash. What’s with the blanket? You cold?”

Ashley just stood there, her face burning red from embarrassment. James would be the perfect first fuck. She already had sex with him before and it was pretty damn good. The hard part would be convincing him to do it again…right here in the open…

Ashley’s discomfort did not go unnoticed.

**James:** “You okay, Ash? You’re looking pretty red in the face. Do you need a doctor?”

Ashley bit her lower lip for a while before working up the courage to say something.

**Ashley:** “James…”

She motioned for James to come closer. He leaned in while Ashley whispered in his ear.

**Ashley, whispering:** “…Fuck me…”

A Mako rolled by just as she said that so James didn’t hear her.

**James:** “Sorry, what was that?”

This wasn’t getting any easier. It was time to just jump in.

**Ashley, whispering:** “I said…”

She threw off her blanket, exposing her naked body to the world.

**Ashley:** “FUCK ME!!!”

She jumped on James, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Before he could say a word she kissed him. As their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths, James completely forgot where he was. Caught up in his own lust, he ripped the crotch plate off his armor and fucked Ashley’s pussy. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up and down, her cum leaking down his dick.

Ashley didn’t want to admit it but this was exactly what she needed. With death likely on the horizon she needed a thick dick and some hot cum in her pussy if she wanted to keep her focus at all. James’ cock kept going deeper and deeper. She stopped kissing him and started screaming from the pleasure. Her cries caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity. They gathered around and ogled at this spectacle. Ashley and James were completely oblivious to this. James came and shot his load into her pussy. She panted as she felt his hot cum inside her. It felt wonderful…but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more.

Finally James came to his senses and realized where he was and what he was doing. His face was on hire from embarrassment. He had no idea what came over him. But Ashley wasn’t about to let things end here. She whispered to him to keep fucking her before turning her head to address the crowd.

**Ashley:** “Well what are you all standing around for? We’re starting an orgy! Get fucking!”

Everyone exchanged puzzled glances and baffled looks as they processed Ashley’s orders. She rolled her eyes at them and spread open her asshole.

**Ashley:** “My asshole is open to anyone looking for a good fuck! First one in gets a blowjob afterwards!”

A few more moments of awkward silence followed before one brave horny soul stepped forward. He pulled out his cock and shoved it into her ass. She squealed and told James to start fucking her again. He obliged and they started moving again. Ashley could feel the two cocks touching each other inside of her as she enjoyed her first double-penetration. It felt better than she ever imagined and couldn’t believe she waited this long to try it.

Just like with Shepard and Liara, all it took was one man to get things going. Men removed their armor and formed a line to gangbang Ashley next. Of course she was just one woman and there were many men. Fortunately there were plenty of female soldiers in the crowd. Those waiting to fuck Ashley eyed them up, asking them with their glances if they’d like to fuck. A few scoffed at the idea and left, utterly disgusted. The rest started to think along the same lines as Ashley. If they’re going to die in the next few hours, might as well get some cock first. They removed their armor and started fucking. Crowds formed around each woman while everyone waited for their turn.

The turian orgy was already well underway. Tali found Garrus talking with some men when she entered the room naked. He had his back to the door so his men were the first to spot her. Their jaws dropped and when Garrus asked what was wrong they just slowly pointed behind him. His own jaw dropped when he saw it was Tali. She slowly approached him, her body adapting surprisingly well to the open air, and gently stroked his face. She leaned in close and whispered something in his ear, something the other soldiers couldn’t hear. Whatever it was it caused Garrus to pounce on her. Things unfolded from there.

EDI had accompanied Tali and had remained in the neighboring room. Several turians had gathered around her but were unsure what to do. EDI was standing as straight as a rod and had just offered to give these men handjobs or blowjobs, whatever their preference. These men had nothing but bad experiences with synthetics so they weren’t sure if they should take her seriously or even trust her.

A turian from the next room stumbled in naked to tell his friends what was going on with Tali. Over his shoulder they could see Tali servicing four men. Garrus was on his back and still fucking her. This was their first time having sex and he didn’t want to let his new girlfriend go yet. But he was willing to share. A second turian occupied her asshole. A third took Tali’s first blowjob. Tali had to keep her balance with one hand but her other hand was free to give a fourth turian a handjob.

Several turians from EDI’s room rushed in to join the line to fuck Tali. But EDI wasn’t going to let herself get counted out yet. She approached the naked messenger and got on her knees. She took his cock in her hands and began stroking it. She stroked it slowly at first but then she moved faster…and faster…and faster! Soon her hand was moving at speeds no organic could reach. The turian had already finished fucking Tali but his cock quickly grew erect again and before he could stop himself he came all over EDI’s face.

EDI scooped up a lot of the cum and seductively licked it off her fingers. Several of the turians in the room were impressed by her performance and decided to give her a shot. They offered her their dicks and she took them. She gave two her fast handjobs while giving the third a blowjob. Her blowjobs were just as impressive as her handjobs. Her tongue action was incredible and the way she sucked on his dick it was like she was sucking all the cum straight out. EDI had learned well from watching all of Joker’s porn vids…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Raising Morale – Part 4 **

Shepard’s plan was working like a charm. The orgy spread like wildfire throughout the FOB and to all other bases. Even several members of Shepard’s old squad decided to get in on the action.

Miranda slowly walked into a group of waiting naked men, swaying her hips seductively as she walked. She was still wearing her uniform but it was such a snug fit that none of them had trouble imagining what was underneath. She decided to put on a little show for them before they began. She ran her hips down her sides to show off her perfect figure before slowly reaching up and unzipping her uniform. She opened her front and showed off her tits in her black lace bra. Several men started masturbating at the sight of them, their anticipation growing. She removed her boots and slowly let the rest of her uniform slide off and fall to the ground. She struck a pose in her sexy black lingerie and chuckled at how hard everyone’s dicks were becoming.

She snapped off her bra and tossed it into the crowd. It landed on the head of a man who promptly grabbed it and breathed in Miranda’s sweet scent. Next she slid off her panties and did the same. They landed on the ground and men dive-bombed them to grab them. But while a few focused on those, the rest kept their eyes on Miranda. Now naked, she fondled her tits for them while smiling seductively. She turned and walked towards a wall, swaying her hips and shaking her perfect ass. When she reached the wall she bent over and placed her hands on the wall. She turned her head to the waiting men and smiled at them.

She didn’t need to tell them what to do next. A line quickly formed as everyone was anxious to taste the most perfect ass they had ever seen. The first man in line did not fuck her right away. He knelt and started eating out her pussy. Miranda moaned as his tongue went deep into her pussy. When he had his fill he straightened up and stuck his cock in. Normally Miranda is very picky when it comes to what men she fucks. However this was no time to be picky and she was glad of it. His thick dick felt so good! She smiled while the man hammered her and anxiously awaited the rest of the men in line.

At another base Jack wasted no time in getting involved as well but her approach was much less…subtle than Miranda’s.

Two men were standing around nervously gripping their weapons. It wasn’t the Reapers that were making them nervous. It was the rumors that orgies were breaking out all over. They really wanted to participate but they personally had doubts they were really happening at all. They didn’t want to go looking for them only to find out it was some stupid joke and make fools of themselves. But the decision ended up being made for them.

A door opened and in marched Jack, completely naked and looking for action. Before these men could say anything Jack marched up to them and pushed them down. She stood over them and spread open her pussy for them to see.

**Jack:** “Get ‘em up, boys! I’ve got a dripping wet pussy here that needs fucking!”

They stared up at her in awe as she grinned down at them. The men started bickering with each other over who would get to fuck her first while undoing the crotch plates of their armor. Their argument ended when Jack pointed out she had a perfectly good asshole they could use as well. Without another word the men positioned themselves face-to-face. Jack moved between them and brought herself down on both their cocks. They slid right into her pussy and asshole and Jack screamed with joy as she rode them both hard.

Jack’s wild and crazy lifestyle had taught her many sordid techniques to please men. Within minutes these two were already on the verge of cumming. But Jack wasn’t satisfied yet and she warned them that if they came before she did she’d crush their balls with her biotics. The men did their best to hold it in while Jack came closer and closer to cumming. She screamed loudly when she came and the men shot their full loads inside of her.

These men were satisfied but Jack definitely wasn’t. Fortunately her screams caught the attention of a large group of men in a nearby room. They rushed in to see what the problem was and found Jack standing there, hands on her hips and cum dripping out of her holes. She gave them the finger and told them that if they wanted the best fuck of their lives, they just needed to get in line.

By chance in all the chaos Kasumi and Samara managed to meet up. They were still together when they heard about the orgies and decided to participate. No one could ever replace Keiji but Kasumi desperately needed to get laid. Samara had spent the past 300 years carefully controlling her emotions and suppressing her sexual desires. But with so much sex going on around her she just couldn’t take it anymore.

Both these women wandered naked through an asari camp already in the midst of an orgy. All around them were blue beauties licking each other’s pussies, eating each other’s assholes, scissoring each other and some even using thermal clips as makeshift dildos. At one point few human men wandered into the camp and quickly found themselves mobbed by dozens of asari looking for a taste of cock, all the while with big smiles on their faces.

It didn’t take long for some people to notice Kasumi and Samara and start using them. Asari grabbed Kasumi and forced her to the ground. Two of them bent over and suckled her tits. They groped them as they sucked and Kasumi moaned uncontrollably. A third asari went down on her, burying her entire face in the thief’s pussy.

As for Samara, two asari showed her respect and knelt before her, asking the Justicar for the honor of tasting her pussy or asshole. She granted them both this honor. She stood between them and spread her legs. One asari crawled up and licked her beautiful azure while the other came up behind her and licked her ass.

Kasumi felt so good that she kept yelling from the pleasure louder and louder. Samara maintained her calm composure even though deep inside she felt as good as Kasumi.

Eventually some of the men noticed them and wanted a turn. Kasumi sat up and got on her knees before bending over and offering them her ass. Samara waved away the asari pleasuring her and did the same. The men wasted no time getting started. They grabbed their tits from behind and fucked them in the ass. Kasumi yelped out of surprise and pleasure but Samara kept her calm still.

They fucked them relentlessly to the point that they both fell to their knees. They were brought face-to-face and Kasumi stared into Samara’s eyes while they were fucked. Samara was maintaining her calm and emotionless appearance but inside her mind and emotions were in chaos. This was her first time getting anal in centuries. She had forgotten how good it felt. Kasumi was not fooled by the calm front Samara was putting up. She leaned forward and kissed the Justicar on the lips. They locked hands and rubbed tits as the men continued fucking them. Just then some more men showed up and caught sight of their hot lesbian action. Lines formed behind them to take a turn fucking them while others went off to fuck the asari.

Meanwhile, back where it all began, Shepard and Liara were having the times of their lives. Many other women had joined them so they didn’t have to pleasure all the men alone but both of them still had a sizeable line waiting to use them. They were on all fours now getting it doggystyle. Shepard and Liara smiled at each other while their latest customer bent down to fuck their pussies. Shepard had trouble keeping count but she suspected this was the 50th cock she was servicing.

As she was being fucked Shepard turned her eyes onto the horizon. The FOB was staying secure while they fucked. The more prudish soldiers manned the perimeter most of the time and the other men took turns helping them after having a good fuck. Shepard could see the Conduit glowing in the distance. That was their destination. Once the battle was underway they would have to get there no matter the cost. According to Anderson they…

**Shepard, thinking:** “Oh shit! Anderson!”

She forgot all about Anderson while planning this orgy and getting it underway. She should have said something to him before it began. She had no idea what but she should have said something!

Shepard decided to take a break and report to Anderson. It was going to be one hell of an awkward conversation…

She waited for whoever was fucking her now to finish up. He came inside her and withdrew his cock. Shepard started to get up to go find Anderson but before she could get far someone new had swooped in and started fucking her. She was forced back down onto all fours and forced to take it again. As much as she was enjoying it, she had business to do. Shepard turned her head to yell at her newest customer and tell them exactly this. But before she could make a peep, she saw who was fucking her.

Without her knowing it, Anderson had joined the line and was fucking her. He didn’t say a word to her. He barely even looked at her. He was just enjoying Shepard’s pussy. Shepard smiled and turned away. Words weren’t necessary any longer. She gazed up at the Conduit on the horizon for a while and closed her eyes. She had no idea what the future held for any of them. The best thing for her and for everyone now was to just enjoy the moment.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Raising Morale – Part 5 **

Shepard’s Orgy lasted for almost two hours. Everyone involved wanted desperately for it to go longer but it just couldn’t. They needed to save some strength for the fight ahead. More importantly, the Sword Fleets doing battle over Earth couldn’t last much longer. The Hammer Forces needed to move and move quickly.

Shepard started all this to improve moral, to strengthen everyone’s fighting spirit. She wanted everyone to have the times of their lives before marching to face certain death. She hoped it would strengthen everyone and make them fight harder.

The plan worked.

The allied forces plowed through the Reaper lines like they weren’t even there. Every soldier fought like they were invincible, gunning down Cannibals, stabbing Marauders and even tackling husks if they had no weapons to fight with. A group of humans facing down a Brute ran out of ammo and just charged the monstrosity. The Brute was caught off guard by their offensive action and the humans knocked to the ground. With their bare fists they managed to beat the Brute to death.

Hammer casualties were high but not nearly as high as everyone expected.

The battle ended in a spectacular fashion when a brilliant red pulse was fired from the Crucible. All husks were obliterated and all Reapers toppled over, dead. Cheers and celebrations could be heard all over the planet…as well as moaning and slapping of flesh from the new celebratory orgy that broke out.

The galaxy was changed forever that day and not in the way you might expect. In time the Citadel and the mass relays were repaired and many aspects of galactic civilization returned to normal…except for one thing.

No one wanted to admit it at first but Shepard’s Orgy was incredibly effective. Never before had Alliance veterans seen men and women fight with such ferocity and intensity. Those doing battle in space were profoundly disappointed that they missed out on all the action on the ground. Some began to ponder if the losses of the Sword Fleet might have been reduced if every crew had its own orgy beforehand…

Very quietly a new Alliance directive was issued. A new division of the Alliance military was formed: The Morale Corp. Members of the Morale Corp were special volunteers for a very important mission, to relieve the sexual tension of a ship’s crew or infantry unit. Morale Officers would be specially trained in all forms of the sexual arts, ready and able to fulfill anyone and everyone’s sexual desires.

The duty of a Morale Officer is not for the weak or the faint of heart. It will take a great deal of strength and a great deal of training…

A newly constructed base on Luna became the training facility for the Morale Corp. At the heart of the facility was the main training room. A dozen women were lined up inside, all naked and standing at perfect attention. Along the opposite wall were over a dozen men, also naked and standing at attention and their cocks perfectly erect. But the women were not paying attention to the men. They were focused on the middle of the room where Morale Commander Ashley Williams and Morale Instructor Miranda Lawson were putting on a demonstration for these new recruits.

A man lay on his back while he fucked Miranda’s pussy. Miranda faced the recruits and had her legs spread as wide as she could so the women could see the man’s cock fucking her. Meanwhile Ashley stood next to them, naked and giving the recruits instructions.

**Ashley:** “Now watch carefully how Miranda moves her hips. In this position you’ll be doing a lot of the work. How you move your hips is crucial in causing the maximum amount of pleasure for your client.”

The recruits all silently nodded while they watched the beautiful Miranda get fucked, their faces turning red and their pussies getting wet.

The man came inside Miranda’s pussy. With a smile on her face Miranda removed the man’s cock and stood next to Ashley. The man stood up and joined the other men lined up against the wall. Miranda motioned to all of them.

**Miranda:** “These men are our teaching assistants. They have volunteered their time to help us instruct you on the best way to fulfill your duty. They are all regular volunteers so you need not worry about them getting rough with you. They’re here to help you, after all.”

Ashley stepped forward and stood in front of her recruits, hands on her hips and her legs spread. The recruits couldn’t help but eye Ashley’s sexy figure, her big tits and her fine pussy. A few of them smirked slightly but that quickly disappeared when they saw the serious expression on Ashley’s face. The newly appointed Morale Commander took her duty very seriously.

**Ashley:** “I’ve trust you’ve all been through your training materials before this lesson. You’ve all watched the training videos and read through your Alliance-issue copies of the Kama Sutra and Bondage 101?”

**Recruits:** “Yes, Commander!”

**Ashley:** “Have you received your Alliance-issue bag of sex toys including dildos, vibrators, anal beads, handcuffs and bondage rope?”

**Recruits:** “Yes, Commander!”

Much to the recruits’ surprise, a small smirk appeared on Ashley’s face.

**Ashley:** “Have any of you tried them out yet?”

**Recruits:** “Yes! …Commander…”

Many of the recruits started answering before they realized what they were being asked. It was true though. Most of them had tried out the sex toys to some degree. Most just pleasured themselves with a dildo while a couple tied each other up with the rope for some lesbian bondage action.

The recruits were all embarrassed. Ashley, Miranda and the assistants all laughed at their embarrassment. The laughter ended when Ashley’s serious expression returned and she continued.

**Ashley:** “Here in this class, you will learn it all. As Morale Officer it will be your duty to relieve the sexual tension of every member of the crew that walks through your door. Now this program is still in its early stages. We’re working out the bugs and we don’t have a lot of recruits yet. Depending on the size of the ship you may very well be the only Morale Officer stationed on the ship. That means you must be ready to pleasure every single one of them, man or woman, in whatever way they request.”

Ashley started pacing up and down the line of recruits.

**Ashley:** “Here you’ll learn vaginal sex, anal sex and oral sex. You’ll learn hetero sex and lesbian sex. We’ll train you how to use dildos, beads, butt plugs, bondage, everything in your supply kit will be broken in here. We’ll put you through a series of exercises to strengthen your bodies and your stamina. You may very well find yourself enduring a full gangbang or even an orgy for hours on end. The Alliance is contemplating a new directive requiring ships to host an orgy once a week. You must be ready for anything they might throw at you. Miranda, the other instructors and myself are here to prepare you for anything and everything.”

She stopped pacing and stood in front of them all.

**Ashley:** “Now I’ve heard rumors that the asari and even the turians are forming their own Morale Corps! You know what that means? The aliens are copying us!”

The recruits looked at each other and shook their heads. How dare they try to steal the Alliance’s idea!

**Ashley:** “Are we going to let the aliens outdo us?!”

**Recruits:** “No, Commander!”

**Ashley:** “Are you ready to show them how it’s DONE?!?”

**Recruits:** “Yes, Commander!”

**Ashley:** “Then line up against the wall and stick your asses out! Your first lesson begins NOW!!!”

The recruits saluted their commander and obeyed. Eleven of the recruits lined up against the wall, bent over and stuck their asses out. Most rested their hands against the wall but a few reached back and spread open their pussies as the assistants approached. Miranda guided the assistants and instructed them on who they should fuck and how they should fuck them.

The eleven recruits all squealed as they received their first training fuck. But there were twelve recruits in this class. One hung back and looked nervous. She held her arm and bit her lip as she watched the assistants fuck the other recruits. Ashley noticed this recruit’s hesitation and approached her.

**Ashley:** “What’s the matter, recruit? Having second thoughts?”

**Recruit:** “I…um…”

**Ashley:** “There’s no shame in backing out if you want. The job of Morale Officer is not for everyone. Even I was unsure if I would be up for the job when it was first offered to me! But I remembered how effective the Shepard Orgy was and I realized I could make a real difference in the Alliance as Morale Commander. I’ve seen a lot of recruits who thought they could handle it but realized they couldn’t. If you want to leave the program now, just say the word.”

The recruit held her hands up and shook her head.

**Recruit:** “Oh no! No! I want to be a Morale Officer! I really do! I want to help but…”

**Ashley:** “But?”

The recruit was looking nervous again.

**Recruit:** “Give me time and I’m sure I’ll master all the different techniques you plan to train me in. It’s just that I don’t want to get into anything too…rough. At least at first. I want to go slow at first and ease myself into the rough stuff. If that’s okay, that is…”

Ashley comfortingly put her hand on the recruit’s shoulder and smiled.

**Ashley:** “Of course it is, recruit. We won’t make you do anything you’re not ready for.”

**Recruit:** “But what if I’m training with one of the assistants and he wants to go too fast?”

Much to the recruit’s surprise, a very devious grin appeared on Ashley’s face.

**Ashley:** “If that happens we—“

Ashley’s voice was drowned out by a blood curdling scream that filled the air. Everyone stopped fucking and looked around frantically for the source of the scream. They heard fast footfalls outside the training room and a door burst open. A naked man zoomed through the room like a blur, screaming at the top of his lungs.

**“HEEEEEELLLPPP MMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”**

He practically broke down the door on the opposite side of the room as he made his escape. Moments later a naked Jack zoomed through the room after him in hot pursuit, carrying something in her hands that looked distinctly like a cattle prod.

**Jack:** “Come back here, you! I’m not finished yet!”

The man’s screams could still be heard for some time after he left. He fled from Jack like she was the devil himself. Everyone waited for the man’s piercing screams to fade completely. The recruit, utterly stunned by what she just saw, turned back to Ashley who still had a grin on her face.

**Ashley:** “If an assistant steps out of line, we send them to see Disciplinary Officer Jack.”

With that one sentence, all of the recruit’s fears and concerns disappeared. She joined her sisters against the wall and stuck her ass out for the next assistant. As one assistant approached her, she turned her head and smiled at him.

**Recruit:** “Fuck me good! I’m going to need lots of practice!”

Shepard’s Orgy had a profound impact on the galaxy, almost as much as her conquest of the Reapers. Her influence could be felt everywhere. But what about Shepard herself?

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Raising Morale – Part 6 **

Immediately after the war, rescue teams were sent to the Citadel to find Shepard and Anderson. Anderson’s body was never found. Shepard’s was. But much to everyone’s amazement, she was still alive.

Shepard was taken back to Earth to recover. She awoke from her coma just as the Normandy returned to Earth and she was reunited with Liara. After her recovery and debriefing was complete, Shepard made one last appearance before Hackett and the Alliance Parliament where she respectfully requested the right to retire. Her request was granted without a single word of opposition.

After that, Shepard and Liara disappeared. Everyone wondered where they went and what became of them. Those closest to them hoped that wherever they were, they had found happiness.

For years no one in the galaxy saw any sign of Shepard and her bondmate. Until…

**_Omega_ **

A man and a woman dressed in Alliance uniforms steadily made their way through the crowds on Omega. They were on leave and wanted to have a good time. The woman had something very specific in mind for her leave…

They stopped in front of an unassuming building. A small sign hung over the door indicating that this building was a brothel. The man looked nervous but the woman couldn’t stop smiling.

**Mel:** “I’m telling you, this is the place!”

**Rick:** “I don’t know, Mel…”

**Mel:** “Oh don’t be such a wimp! Come on!”

She grabbed Rick’s arm and drug him inside. He still wasn’t convinced they should be doing this.

**Rick:** “Why did you want to come a brothel all the way out here on Omega? Our ship has a damn good Morale Officer now! Why don’t you visit her if you wanna fuck?”

**Mel:** “I have. But the women here…they say they’ll do things most Morale Officers won’t!”

Mel was practically salivating as she thought about what awaited them inside. They went in the front door and ended up in a small hall with a locked door on the other end. A camera whirred above the door as it moved and focused on them. Mel waved at it and told whoever was on the other side that they were there for a good time. After a moment’s pause the door unlocked and slid open.

The room beyond was exotically decorated. Soft music played and the two soldiers were smacked in the face by the smell of incense as they entered. Several chairs lined the walls, a few of them occupied by waiting customers. The far wall was lined by several vid screens with a door to the left and two long halls to the right.

A reception desk rested right in front of the vid screens. Standing at the desk was a woman so beautiful that she made Rick’s pants bulge and Mel’s panties get wet. She smiled at them and stepped out from behind the desk to welcome them. She spread her arms wide and spoke in a sultry voice.

**Shepard:** “Welcome, my dears, to my lovely little establishment…”

The Shepard that stood before them was not the Shepard the galaxy knew. She was hardly recognizable as the woman she was before. Her red hair was done up in a lovely style and her face was thick with makeup. Thick eye shadow highlighted her green eyes and lipstick highlighted her ruby red lips. Her finger and toenails were painted a hot red as well and the only thing she wore was a see-through skirt that covered only one leg. Her nipples and clit were pierced with a chain connected both nipples and another chain running down through her skirt to her clit.

Shepard giggled at the two soldiers ogling her, utterly speechless. She did a little twirl for them to show off her full body. As she spun around they saw she had a full back tattoo of a naked woman. Above the woman’s head was the word “Fuck” while below her above Shepard’s ass was the word “Me”.

After she was finished showing herself off, Shepard walked up between the two soldiers and offered them both her arms. They took them and Shepard guided them to the reception desk. She went back behind the desk and smiled at them.

**Shepard:** “Now then…what are you lovely Alliance soldiers in the mood for today…?”

She pressed a button on the desk and the numerous vid screens behind her lit up. This was the brothel’s “menu” they presented to their clients. Shepard had assembled some of the finest whores in the galaxy for her brothel, even some people you wouldn’t expect…

When Samantha Traynor first heard about Shepard’s Orgy, she literally broke down and wept. The orgy of all time happened while she was stuck on the Normandy. She pictured all the beautiful naked women out on that battlefield, their tits bouncing as they were fucked and their beautiful pussies on full display. Every night she masturbated to fantasies of having sex with the various women aboard the Normandy from Shepard to Liara to even Ashley. It would have been the perfect chance to actually fuck them herself and she missed it!

Samantha was so devastated she just couldn’t return to work. But one day she received a surprise visitor with an even more surprising proposition…

It didn’t take much for Shepard to convince Samantha to work at her brothel. All it took was a steady paycheck and the promise to fuck her once a week and she was in.

The picture of Samantha on the screen had her completely naked with her back to the camera. She had one foot on the floor and her other knee up on a bed. Her head was turned back and she was smiling seductively at the camera. Shepard explained to her customers that her preferred clients were women only but she was steadily warming up to the taste of cock.

Next to Samantha’s picture was Kelly Chamber’s. She sat cross-legged on the bed with her arms spread in a welcoming fashion. She wasn’t alone in this picture. In the background you could see a hanar and sleeping at her feet was a varren.

Barely surviving a Collector abduction had an unhinging effect on Kelly’s mental state. Barely escaping the Reapers taking over the Citadel broke her down even more. When Shepard found her after the war she was a complete nervous wreck. Nothing could calm her down. Nothing but sex.

Sex became her therapy. Having sex with someone helped her put things in perspective and calm her mind. She realized she could no longer go back to being a therapist in the state she was in so she jumped at Shepard’s offer to work at her brothel. She was very popular due to her very lax standards. Gender and even species didn’t matter to her. She’d fuck anybody in any way they wanted. Shepard explained that for a little extra Kelly would put on a varren show for them. However Shepard dimmed Kelly’s picture, explaining that she was already seeing a customer…

In her room Kelly was on all fours on her bed. A hanar wrapped his tentacles all over her body. She moaned as two tentacles wrapped around her tits and squeezed them softly. One tentacle wormed its way into her mouth while another slithered into her pussy. Kelly was in absolute heaven and came as the hanar reached deeper inside her.

The next picture on the wall featured two women. Kasumi and Samara were kneeling on a bed face-to-face. They were embracing each other with their heads turned towards the camera, both of them smiling.

Their time together during Shepard’s Orgy formed a surprisingly strong bond between the Justicar and the master thief. After that they were practically inseparable.

Before the war Samara told Shepard that it was very likely her Justicar Order would be wiped out by the end of the war. She was right. Samara is the only surviving Justicar. With all others dead Samara decided to just let the Order die. She didn’t feel she could be a Justicar anymore anyway. Her lust had grown too strong and she feared it would interfere with her duty. When Shepard offered her the job as a prostitute in her brothel, she accepted. As for Kasumi…where Samara went, she went.

These two lovers always served customers together. This made them more expensive but their customers always left extremely satisfied.

Dozens were more women were displayed on the wall from a variety of species. Shepard walked Mel and Rick through them one by one, explaining each of their special “talents” and who was available. The two soldiers ogled the wall with their jaws hanging open, unable to decide who they wanted.

Rick suddenly heard the sound of a chain jingling coming from one of the halls to his right. He looked over and felt his erection grow even bigger. A beautiful, slutty asari dressed like a dominatrix came strolling down the hall. She wore thigh high leather boots, arm length leather gloves and a few belts across her stomach. Her nipple and nose rings bounced an jingled with each step as she walked without any shame in her appearance. She had a horsewhip in one hand and two leashes in the other. On the other end of these leashes were two naked asari who crawled behind her like dogs. These two couldn’t take their eyes of their mistress’s beautiful ass as they walked.

Shepard smiled at the asari’s approach.

**Shepard:** “Hello, my love. Are the sisters enjoying themselves today?”

**Liara:** “Oh yes, very much so…”

Shepard and Liara kissed. Shepard eyed Mel and Rick staring at them wide-eyed and giggled.

**Shepard:** “Allow me to make some introductions. This is our resident dominatrix, and my bondmate, Liara. Liara? Meet our two newest customers.”

**Liara:** “Welcome to our humble little brothel. If you’d like to enjoy my services you’ll need to wait a little longer. These two still need to be punished a bit more…”

She yanked on the two leashes and smiled.

The faces of the two asari sisters were burning with humiliation as the soldiers and other waiting clients stared at them. This was a good thing because it was exactly what they paid for. They loved humiliation play and Liara knew how to give it to them just the way they liked.

As everyone continued to ogle the asari a terminal on the desk beeped. A new customer was waiting to be let in. Shepard activated the camera to see who it was. She went wide-eyed for a moment and quickly pressed the button to let them in.

Mel turned to see who they were letting in. A man with a short beard wearing a hat slowly limped inside. Mel quickly recognized him. It was the legendary Jeff “Joker” Moreau, pilot of the Normandy.

Joker entered and stood in the middle of the waiting room. Everyone was completely silent. Shepard and Liara’s expressions were steely as Joker looked at them. Finally Shepard pressed a button on an intercom and a woman responded.

**Shepard:** “Lana? Come up and watch the desk for a while.”

**Lana:** “Yes, Madame Shepard. I’m on my way.”

Shepard looked at Joker and motioned towards one of the hallways.

**Shepard:** “You may go on in. We’ll be with you shortly.”

Without a word Joker limped by them and disappeared down the hall. Shepard nodded to Liara and she nodded back. She tugged on the leashes and led the two asari back down the hall they came from.

A minute later the asari named Lana appeared and took Shepard’s place at the desk. Shepard disappeared down the hall Joker went down. Soon after Liara reappeared and followed her. The two soldiers were baffled as to what just happened.

**Rick:** “Where’s that guy going? I thought you had to pay before you could go into the backrooms?”

**Mel:** “Was that really Joker, the legendary pilot? Didn’t he serve under Commander Shepard? What’s going on here?”

They turned to Lana for answers. She motioned for them to lean in closer and she spoke softly to them.

**Lana:** “Mr. Moreau is a very special customer. The rumor is that the Madame accidentally killed the woman he loved during the war. To make up for it she and Mistress Liara have promised him free service for life. He works for a shipping company now. Whenever his ship docks here he always visits.”

Mel was stunned. It was sad to hear about these circumstances but she was also a little envious. A lifetime of free service from those two women…

This brought Mel back to the reason they were there and the tense atmosphere finally broke. Mel pointed at the picture of Samantha and said she wanted to try her. Lana smiled.

**Lana:** “Excellent choice. Just pay the listed price and you can go right back. And might I suggest you ask her to show you her toothbrush when you do?”

She handed Mel the key to Samantha’s room and in a flash Mel disappeared down the hall. Next Lana turned her attention to Rick. He didn’t have the courage to speak so with a shaky hand he pointed at the picture of Kasumi and Samara. His wallet became significantly lighter but as he took the key from Lana he suspected it would all be worth it…

Shepard and Liara walked side by side down the hall, completely naked except for the rings through their nipples. Shepard had removed the chain connecting her nipples and clit. It would just get in the way…

Shepard smiled softly as she walked. For a long time EDI’s death plagued her mind. There were alternatives to stopping the Reapers that did not involve killing her but she did not trust those other options. After she recovered she confessed to Joker what she had done. Joker was visibly hurt. He loved EDI and hated that Shepard could have found another way of saving everyone without killing her but didn’t take it. He was bitter towards her for a long time until Shepard finally thought of a way to make amends.

The two women stood outside the door to their private chamber. Liara squeezed Shepard’s hand and smiled at her. Shepard was content to suffer through her atonement alone but Liara would have none of it. She swore to stay by Shepard’s side no matter what and she wasn’t about to stop now.

They opened the door. It was an exotically decorated room with a large round bed in the middle. Joker sat naked at the edge of the bed, his cock already erect. He didn’t say anything as they entered. He didn’t need to. They knew what to do.

Shepard and Liara entered the room and kneeled in front of Joker. They smiled at him and bowed to him.

**Shepard:** “Welcome back, Master. We are so happy that you have graced these lowly whores with your presence. We are your slaves.”

**Liara:** “We are your slaves. Please use our bodies however you wish. We belong to you and only to you, Master.”

Joker smiled. He never grew tired of them talking to him like that. Shepard and Liara got up and moved in on Joker.

They moved in closer and began licking his dick. Each woman took half, licking from the balls all the way up to the tip. Joker closed his eyes as they covered his thick cock with their saliva.

Shepard swirled her tongue around the tip of Joker’s cock before sticking the entire thing in her mouth. She sucked on him long and hard while Liara went down and sucked on his balls. Joker came in Shepard’s mouth and she carefully caught it all. She removed his cock and opened her mouth for Joker. She swirled his cum around inside her mouth for Joker to see before swallowing it all. While Shepard put on this show for him Liara licked his cock to remove any residual cum.

A minute later Shepard and Liara were bent over the bed. Joker was fucking Liara’s pussy while fingering Shepard’s. Shepard watched enviously as Liara’s tits bounced and swayed with each thrust of Joker’s cock. She loved the feel of his fingers in her holes but she longed for the sensation of his cock…

Joker said nothing as he fucked Liara. He was smiling but his eyes were cold. Shepard had a hard time reading what he was feeling.

He came in Liara’s pussy. The asari screamed as she climaxed at the same time and collapsed on the bed. As she lay there panting Joker turned his gaze on Shepard. She turned away and closed her eyes. He was going to fuck her next. She was prepared for it.

She felt his hands feeling up her ass. With his thumbs he spread opened her pussy. Her body started trembling and she grew increasingly wet. Her body was hot…she wanted his cock so bad! Joker grinned as Shepard’s pussy started dripping. Without further ado, he stuck it in.

Shepard moaned and panted as he fucked her with incredible speed and intensity, fueled by his lust…and his rage.

**Joker:** “You killed EDI!”

**Shepard:** “Y-Yes, Master! I’m sorry, Master!”

Joker spanked her a few times. She yelped each time but only grew hotter.

**Joker:** “You murdered the woman I loved!”

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Master! I had no choice!”

**Joker:** “You had no choice…YOU HAD NO CHOICE?!?”

Joker went even faster. Liara watched in awe of Joker’s intensity. Still lying on the bed she reached down and fingered her pussy, moaning softly as she imagined Joker fucker her like that.

**Joker:** “You did have a choice! YOU! HAD! A! CHOICE!!!”

He came inside Shepard’s pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed from the pleasure. She collapsed and Joker’s cum poured out of her onto the bed. Joker stood over her and panted for a while, looking down at her with rage. Eventually his expression calmed and he nodded.

**Joker:** “You did have a choice. But I understand now why you made the one you made. I still don’t like it…but I understand it. And I…forgive you…Shepard…”

Shepard and Liara both looked back at Joker from the bed, panting still from the sex. His words brought tears to their eyes and their panting turned to sobbing. But these were tears of happiness. EDI’s death had plagued on Shepard’s mind ever since the war ended. Having finally earned Joker’s forgiveness brought her endless relief.

**Joker:** “I forgive you…but I still expect my lifetime free service! Now clean my cock!”

**Shepard & Liara:** “Yes, Master!”

They continued to fuck for the next hour until Joker had to leave. He got dressed and looked at the two whores sprawled out on the bed. They lay their side by side, eyes closed, holding hands and both with big smiles on their faces and Joker’s cum continued to leak out of them. Even Joker couldn’t help but smile a little.

**Joker:** “I’m going to be back on Omega next week for a party with some friends. I promised to bring the ‘entertainment’. I expect you both there with your legs spread! Got that?”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master! We’ll be there!”

Joker grinned and left.

After he was gone Shepard turned to her bondmate. Liara was already looking at her and smiling. She smiled back and kissed her.

**Shepard:** “Time to get up. We’ve probably got more customers waiting for us.”

**Liara:** “I love you, Shepard. I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend my life with you…”

They kissed again and got up. They cleaned themselves up and held hands as they walked out.

Duty calls!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
